


I'm A Loser And I Always Fucking Will Be

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: (It's a minor plot point but is still important), Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh IS The Yo-Yo Master, Beverly Marsh Is Autistic, Beverly Marsh Lives With Her Dad, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Book References, Demisexual Ben Hanscom, Demisexual Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak Is A Dumb Bitch, Everyone Has Pretty Good Parents Expect Beverly Marsh, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Gen, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Musician Beverly Marsh, Musician Richie Tozier, Other, Pansexual Beverly Marsh, Poet Ben Hanscom, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Writer Bill Denbrough, Writer Mike Hanlon, chat fic, that means bad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Losers Groupchat...You Know The Drill





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... back on my bullshit  
again...

_ **2:03 am** _

_R. Tozier added E. Kaspbrak, S. Uris, B. Marsh, M. Hanlon, B. Denbrough and B. Hanscom to a groupchat_

_R. Tozier has named the groupchat **"Loser Bitches"**_

_R. Tozier has changed their name to **"Trashdaddy"**_

_S. Uris: _I hate this

_Trashdaddy:_ come on stanny, live a lil

_S. Uris:_ Wow, now I hate you as well

_Trashdaddy:_ :(

_B. Marsh:_ you made the trash panda sad Stan!

_Trashdaddy:_ mayhaps Bev is my best friend

_S. Uris:_ Well, she did get trash water thrown over her before summer, so it's fitting

_B. Marsh:_ mayhaps I kick Stan in the shin

_Trashdaddy:_ mayhaps you do

_S. Uris:_ I resent you both

_Trashdaddy has changed S. Uris' name to **"Birb"**_

_Birb:_ I hate you

_Trashdaddy:_ so you've said

_B. Marsh:_ why so sour staners?

_Birb:_ I'm not sour, Richie is the one who decided to make a groupchat with us all at two in the morning

_Trashdaddy:_ we don't sleep

_B. Marsh:_ have we ever slept?

_Trashdaddy:_ nope

_B. Marsh:_ exactly

_Birb:_ Please, go to sleep or to therapy

_B. Marsh:_ mayhaps he's right

_Trashdaddy:_ mayhaps he's not

_Birb:_ I swear, I am about to go to your houses and knock you both out

_B. Marsh:_ I dare you

_Trashdaddy has changed B. Marsh's name to **"Fuk U Bicth"**_

_Birb:_ GOODNIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

** _6:47 am_ **

_B. Denbrough: _Stan's right, you two need to sleep

_Trashdaddy:_ say's the guy awake before 7 in the morning

_B. Denbrough:_ I have responsibilities, Rich

_Trashdaddy:_ walking your dog doesn't count as one, he gets tired before you leave the street

_B. Denbrough:_ That's not what I meant

_Trashdaddy:_ what did you mean then Billygoat

_B. Denbrough:_ I got a job

_Trashdaddy:_ YOU WHAT????

_Fuk U Bicth:_ Richie, he told us last week

_Trashdaddy:_ you think I can remember that far back

_Fuk U Bicth:_ valid

_Trashdaddy:_ SOOOO Billygoat, whats the gig?

_B. Denbrough:_ I deliver newspapers to all the houses

_Trashdaddy:_ thats lame billiam

_E. Kaspbrak:_ At least he has a job Rich

_Trashdaddy:_ hurt by my one love

_E. Kaspbrak:_ shut up asshole

_Fuk U Bicth:_ anyways... Bill, how much do you get paid

_B. Denbrough:_ 50 cent per street

_E. Kaspbrak:_ how many streets is there in Derry?

_B. Denbrough:_ like, 20

_Trashdaddy:_ wait, yOU MAKE 20 BUCKS A DAY???

_E. Kaspbrak:_ Richie... you dumb fuck

_Trashdaddy:_ huh?

_Trashdaddy:_ OH FUCK

_Birb:_ oh wow Richie

_Fuk U Bicth:_ jesus christ

_Trashdaddy:_ OKAY IM A DUMB BITCH

_B. Denbrough:_ ANYWAYS... I only work on the weekends so 20 bucks a week

_Fuk U Bicth:_ imagine having money, can't relate

_Trashdaddy:_ rt

_Trashdaddy has changed B. Denbrough's name to **"Billygoat"**_

_Trashdaddy has changed E. Kaspbrak's name to **"Spaggy"**_

_Spaggy:_ petition to kill Richie? benefits would be that he wouldn't call me/us stupid names

_Fuk U Bicth:_ he also wouldn't call you anything since he would be...

_Fuk U Bicth:_ d e a d

_Spaggy:_ shit, good point

_Spaggy:_ fine, no petition

** **

** _0942 am_ **

_Fuk U Bicth:_ RICHIE

_Trashdaddy:_ WHAT

_Fuk U Bicth:_ I KNOW HOW WE CAN MAKE MONEY

_Trashdaddy:_ IM INTERESTED

_Spaggy:_ stop fucking screaming

_Fuk U Bicth:_ you can play bass, ya?

_Trashdaddy:_ ya

_Fuk U Bicth:_ I can play guitar and sing, we're busking in the streets now

_Trashdaddy:_ Bev

_Fuk U Bicth:_ ??

_Trashdaddy:_ Beverly Marsh

_Trashdaddy:_ you are a fucking genius

_Fuk U Bicth:_ we been knew


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each / indicates a new quote

** _1348 pm_ **

_Trashdaddy:_ I love you bitch

_Spaggy:_ oh my god

_Trashdaddy:_ I ain't goin never stop lovin you... Bitchhh**_/_**

_Trashdaddy:_ she doesn't deserve you

_Trashdaddy:_ if she doesn't treat you right by now, you're gone

_Fuk U Bicth:_ I'm gone

_Trashdaddy:_ now go chop her tits off**_/_**

_Billygoat:_ hey, how much money do you have?

_Birb:_ Uh, like 69 cent

_Billygoat:_ Ha, you know what that means

_Birb:_ I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets**_/_**

_Birb:_ Hey guys, good alternative to recycling, when you're done with a glass bottle

_Birb:_ Eat it. Fucking eat the bottle**_/_**

_Fuk U Bicth:_ well, it's been a great day today

_Fuk U Bicth:_ can't wait for tomorrow**_/_**

_B. Hanscom:_ I thought you were bae

_B. Hanscom:_ turns out, you're just fam

_Fuk U Bicth:_ bro!**_/_**

_Billygoat:_ hehehehehe STANLEY!**_/_**

_Spaggy:_ stop saying I look like Chicken Little

_Spaggy:_ he's dumb and he's a coward

_Spaggy:_ and I am NOT A COWARD**_/_**

_Billygoat:_ you know what, I'm about to say it

_Spaggy:_ say it

_Billygoat:_ I don't care that you broke your elbow**_/_**

_Trashdaddy:_ and then what?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ she didn't call me back

_Trashdaddy:_ SHE WHAT??

_Fuk U Bicth:_ SHE DIDN'T CALL ME BACK!

_Trashdaddy:_ WHAT YOU GONE DO??

_Fuk U Bicth:_ I DUNNO, SOMETHIN!

_Trashdaddy:_ LETS GO FIND HER!

_Fuk U Bicth:_ good luck**_/_**

_Trashdaddy:_ FREEZE!

_Trashdaddy:_ ugh, I can't shoot you, you're too cute

_Spaggy:_ I'M NOT CUTE, I'M ADORABLE**_/_**

_Fuk U Bicth:_ and just remember

_Fuk U Bicth:_ no one will ever be able to hate you more than you already hate yourself**_/_**

_Birb:_ check out this live webcam feed of some penguins

_B. Hanscom:_ don't you have an essay due tomorrow?

_Birb:_ shut your fucking mouth, I'm busy**_/_**

_Billygoat:_ BEV! IS THAT A WEED?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ No, this is a crayon

_Billygoat:_ I'M CALLING THE POLICE

_Spaggy:_ 911, what's your emergency?**_/_**

_Birb:_ Folks were told to stay off roadways unless absolutely, positively necessary

_Trashdaddy:_ I wanted a doughnut**_/_**

_B. Hanscom:_ ask all my friends and they'll tell you, I'm the nicest

_B. Hanscom:_ but not if you're in mother-freaking ISIS**_/_**

_Trashdaddy:_ we all die, you either kill yourself or get killed

_Fuk U Bicth:_ what you gonna do?

_Birb:_ what you gonna do?**_/_**

_Trashdaddy:_ LET'S DO THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL

_Fuk U Bicth:_ DINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING**_/_**

_Birb:_ remember one time when I liked you?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ no?

_Birb:_ good cause it never happened

_Fuk U Bicth:_ aw

_Birb:_ ah ha, ho**_/_**

** _1417 pm_ **

_M. Hanlon:_ You guys are fucking insane


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
Child Abuse (Hinted)  
Child Neglect (Hinted)  
Suicide (Mildly Graphic)

** _1832 pm_ **

_Trashdaddy has changed B. Hanscom to **"Bean"**_

_Trashdaddy has changed M. Hanlon's name to **"Farm Yard"**_

_Trashdaddy:_ VIBE CHECK

_Spaggy:_ shut up

_Fuk U Bicth:_ A singular piece of Spaghetti is called a Spaghetto...

_Trashdaddy:_ EDDO SPAGHETTO!

_Spaggy:_ fUCK YOU BEVERLY

_Fuk U Bicth:_ ew no

_Trashdaddy has changed Spaggy's name to **"Spaghetto"**_

_Spaghetto:_ I hate you both

_Fuk U Bicth:_ <3

_Trashdaddy:_ love you too Spaghetto <3

_Billygoat:_ Bev, why did you know that?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ because.

_Billygoat:_ Because?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ because.

_Billygoat:_ okay...?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ my dad's been gone since this afternoon so I've spent the day blasting Billie Eilish and Yungblud

_Farm Yard:_ damn Bev, you good?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ never have been, but thanks for asking Mikey Moo 

_Trashdaddy has changed Farm Yard's name to **"Mikey Moo"**_

_Trashdaddy:_ wholesome name for the group dad

_Trashdaddy:_ also did you guys know that Bev is a yoyo master??

_Birb:_ Richie's punctuation makes me feel nauseous

_Trashdaddy:_ bite me, bird whore

_Birb:_ Improvement

_Spaghetto:_ how can someone be a Yo-Yo master?

_Trashdaddy:_ She can do shitloads of tricks and its super impressive

_Birb:_ So, Beverly just as too much spare time then?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ rude

_Spaghetto:_ Bev really is a Loser

_Trashdaddy:_ It's cool!

_Spaghetto:_ You're both the reason why we're called the Losers Club

_Fuk U Bicth:_ say's the guy who gets called Spaghetti

_Spaghetto:_ shut up

_Fuk U Bicth:_ Fuck you, Eddie

_Spaghetto:_ Bev, what's up?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ leave me alone, k

_Trashdaddy:_ Bev?

** _0123 am_ **

** _Richie - Beverly_ **

_Miss Scarlett:_ Can I come over?

_Rich Sex:_ You know you can

_Rich Sex:_ What happened?

_Miss Scarlett:_ It's the anniversary of my mom's death

_Miss Scarlett:_ My dad gets... bad, around the date

_Rich Sex:_ Bev, why didn't you tell us?

_Miss Scarlett:_ I don't want the others to know what he's like

_Rich Sex:_ You know that you can't just keep sneaking over to my house

_Rich Sex:_ He'll catch you one day

_Miss Scarlett:_ I know

_Miss Scarlett:_ It's just

_Miss Scarlett:_ He blames me for what she did and I just can't deal with it alone

_Rich Sex:_ What she did...?

_Miss Scarlett:_ She got sick after I was born

_Miss Scarlett:_ Like, really sick

_Miss Scarlett:_ Her and my dad couldn't afford all the treatments and medications as well as a baby, especially since she lost her job too 

_Miss Scarlett:_ So, she cut her arms and bled to death in our bathroom

_Rich Sex:_ Oh Bev

_Miss Scarlett:_ He found her later that night when he came home from work and picked me up from daycare

_Miss Scarlett:_ Ever since he's blamed me for it. He says that, if it weren't for me, she wouldn't have gotten sick and done what she did

_Rich Sex:_ Bev, it wasn't your fault. Not in the slightest. You didn't ask to be born and you didn't make her sick, if anything, he did.

_Rich Sex:_ I'm not good with the serious stuff, but I would beat his ass with a frying pan if necessary

_Rich Sex:_ It's not your fault

_Miss Scarlett:_ Richie?

_Rich Sex:_ Yeah?

_Miss Scarlett:_ I love you

_Rich Sex:_ I love you too, Bev

_Rich Sex:_ All the Losers do

_Miss Scarlett:_ I know

_Miss Scarlett:_ Thank you <3

_Rich Sex:_ I'll see you in a minute and I'm giving you the biggest hug <3

** _0342 am_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Fuk U Bicth:_ I love you all

_Fuk U Bicth:_ so so so so so much

_Birb:_ We love you too, Bev

_Birb:_ But, why the sudden outburst of emotion?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ just cause <3

_Birb:_ Well, we still love you <3

_Trashdaddy:_ Stanley Uris made an emoji, I am a proud man

_Birb:_ You're not a man, but go off

_Trashdaddy:_ and he's back

_Fuk U Bicth:_ maybe Stanley Uris and Richard Tozier deserve all the rights in the world

_Birb:_ <3

_Trashdaddy:_ maybe Beverly Marsh also deserves all the rights in the world <3


	5. Chapter 5

** _0923 am_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Mikey Moo:_ Why do Bev and Richie look like they've never slept?

_Trashdaddy:_ cause we havent

_Mikey Moo:_ This really isn't healthy, you guys

_Trashdaddy:_ neither of us care about health sooooooo

_Spaghetto:_ Rich, come on

_Trashdaddy:_ no can do spaggy

_Spaghetto:_ don't call me that

_Trashdaddy:_ bets that either me or Bev will get into a fight with someone today

_Billygoat:_ you're bet won't last long

_Trashdaddy:_ why not Billygoat?

_Billygoat:_ because Greta just threw Bev's books down the hall

_Mikey Moo:_ oh no

** _0937 am_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Birb:_ damn

_Trashdaddy:_ That was hot

_Mikey Moo:_ beep beep Richie

_Billygoat:_ I'm surprised that they're both still breathing

_Birb:_ I don't think Bev's breathing, Greta kicked her in the ribs

_Billygoat:_ so she's wheezing then

_Trashdaddy:_ Eddie and her have something in common!

_Spaghetto:_ beep beep asshole

_Bean:_ wait, what happened? I was late to school?

_Billygoat:_ Greta threw Bev's books down the hall and Bev lost it

_Billygoat:_ they're both either in the nurse's office or at the headteacher's office

_Bean:_ is Bev okay?

_Billygoat:_ like we said, Greta kicked her in the ribs pretty hard. I'm pretty sure that her nose was bleeding too but IDK

_Trashdaddy:_ bet that the school will blame Bev because Greta is obviously an angel and can do no harm

_Birb:_ Greta was cowering away from Bev before the teachers pulled them apart

_Spaghetto:_ we love her power

_Mikey Moo:_ mayhaps Bev is the strongest Loser

_Billygoat:_ Bev doesn't normally lose it like that though

_Birb:_ maybe she was just sick of Greta's shit?

_Mikey Moo:_ Richie said that neither of them slept too

_Billygoat:_ maybe...

** _0942 am_ **

** _Richie - Beverly_ **

_Rich Sex:_ Bev, you good?

_Rich Sex:_ Don't tell me that you're expelled

_Rich Sex:_ or even worse, you have to apologise to that thing we're forced to call Greta

** _1021 am_ **

** _Richie - Beverly_ **

_Rich Sex:_ Bev?

_Rich Sex:_ Surely it doesn't take this long to be punished?

_Rich Sex:_ Beverly?

** _1043 am_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Trashdaddy:_ Bev won't answer her phone

_Trashdaddy:_ She's not in class and there's no way that she's still in with Mr Whatshisfuck

_Birb:_ I'm sure that she's fine, Richie

_Trashdaddy:_ If she doesn't reply to me before 11, then I'm leaving school and finding her

_Billygoat:_ I'll go with you. Something is wrong

_Bean:_ I'll go too

_Spaghetto:_ Loser Search?

_Mikey Moo:_ Loser Search.


	6. Chapter 6

** _2138_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Mikey Moo:_ We've spent the whole day searching for her

_Bean:_ Surely Derry isn't that big

_Spaghetto:_ it's not, that's the problem

_Mikey Moo:_ are Richie, Bill and Stan still searching?

_Spaghetto:_ yeah, Richie said that he won't stop until he's found her

_Spaghetto:_ I would have stayed but my mom would have killed me

_Mikey Moo:_ same with my parents

_Bean:_ Where haven't we searched?

_Spaghetto:_ well, we went around the school, the quarry, the movie theatre, all the shops, all of our houses...

_Mikey Moo:_ what about her house though?

_Bean:_ She wouldn't have gone there willingly

_Spaghetto:_ What if it wasn't willingly?

_Mikey Moo:_ her dad might have picked her up from school after being called by the head

_Spaghetto:_ fucking, fuck, fuck

** _2345_ **

** _Richie - Beverly_ **

_Rich Sex:_ Bev, please

_Rich Sex:_ We've been looking for you all day, this isn't funny or anything

_Rich Sex:_ Where the fuck are you????

_Miss Scarlett:_ Stop messaging this number.

_Rich Sex:_ Bev?

_Miss Scarlett:_ Stop messaging this number, Richard.

_Rich Sex:_ ...Alvin?

_Miss Scarlett:_ Goodbye, Richard.

** _2348_ **

_ **Losers Bitches** _

_Trashdaddy:_ FUCK

_Trashdaddy:_ ALVIN HAS HER PHONE

_Trashdaddy:_ SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, FUCK

_Mikey Moo:_ How do you know, Richie?

_Trashdaddy:_ BECAUSE I FUCKING TALKED TO HIM

_Spaghetto:_ WHAT???

_Trashdaddy:_ **_[Screenshot.jpg]_**

_Birb:_ We're going to the house now

_Trashdaddy:_ YOU'RE DAMN FUCKING RIGHT WE ARE

_Billygoat:_ You know it's serious when Richie uses punctuation properly

_Trashdaddy:_ SHUT UP AND GET YOUR BIKE

_Billygoat:_ Already riding 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really shit :o  
I literally had no plot for this so... yeeeet  
We'll be back to our regularly scheduled chat crap next chapter

** _2359_ **

** _Outside Beverly's House_ **

Richie paced nervously as he waited for the others to show up. He didn't want to think about what Alvin might be doing because that meant thinking about the things that he knew Alvin had previously done and that never went well. Beverly had confided in Richie about her home life after he had accidentally come out to her. They became best friends after that. Richie loved all of his friends dearly, thought of them as family, but with Bev, something was just different. Not because she was a girl but because she always listened and she was always there for him. She was one of the few to say "Beep Beep Richie" when he actually needed to shut up, saving him from getting in trouble. She was special and she could relate to him in ways that the others couldn't.

Bill's bike skidded to a halt next to Richie, followed by Stan's shortly after. The bikes were dropped as both boys rushed to Richie.

"W-What's t-t-the plan, R-Rich?" Bill asked, glancing up the fire escape. The fire escape led directly into Beverly's room and Alvin didn't know that it could even be used. It wasn't so much of a fire escape as it was a doorway.

"We climb up, get in there and murder Alvin" Richie stated with no signs of joking on his face.

"We get Bev, then we murder him" Stan added before climbing up the escape. Richie smiled slightly to himself. He knew that Stan admired Bev as she did to him too. They also had a special relationship but Richie wasn't quite sure how.

The boys climbed quickly, unlocking the window as soon as they got to it. Alvin wasn't in the room, which Richie breathed a small sigh of relief at. Bill quickly crossed the room to flick a light on so they could at least see. Once he did, both Stan and Richie gasped. Beverly was laying on her bed, unconscious. There was a faint handprint around her throat and blood, drying on the side of her face. Stanley quickly checked for her pulse, sighing when he found it. 

"Bev, come on, wake up!" Richie hissed quietly, not wanting to bring attention to the room. She didn't even flinch at his voice.

The three boys jumped when the door to Beverly's bedroom was thrown open, revealing Alvin Marsh. He scowled at the three boys.

"Richard. William. Stanley. Leave, now" He hissed. Richie shook his head quickly.

"You're hurting her. I'm not gonna let you anymore" He spat. Alvin grinned and Richie felt so sick to his stomach that he nearly gagged

"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to get out of my house. You're going to leave my Bevvie alone. And you're going to forget that any of this happened. Understand boys?" Alvin mumbled, standing closer to Beverly's bed. The three boys winced at the thought of what he would do if they actually left.

"Fuck you. Welcome to the Losers Club you fucking creep!" Richie yelled before throwing a book at Alvin's head. He stumbled backwards at the force. Richie continued to launch the books at his head as Stan and Bill grabbed Bev and raced to the front door. After Richie heard their footsteps fade down the hallway, he raced after them, leaving Alvin in his wake.

The boys met by their bikes, all three panting. Stan hopped onto his bike as Bill lay Beverly in the basket that Stan had put onto his bike the previous week, before turning to Richie.

"Where do we go now?" He asked, glancing around for any signs of Alvin.

"Fuck it, back to my house" Richie answered before he peddled away, followed by Bill and finally, Stan.


	8. Chapter 8

** _0136_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Spaghetto:_ guys??

_Spaghetto:_ what happened?

_Spaghetto:_ is Bev okay?????

_Spaghetto:_ plz tell me that she's alive?

_Birb:_ She's alive

_Birb:_ If she's okay is a very different question

_Mikey Moo:_ Explain?

_Birb:_ We climbed threw the fire escape and she was there but she was unconscious and bleeding

_Birb:_ Alvin heard us and came in so Bill and I ran with Bev well Richie threw books at him

_Birb:_ We're now at Richie's house, debating on getting his parents cause... that might get Alvin involved with the hospital

_Spaghetto:_ If she's bleeding, tell them

_Mikey Moo:_ He's right, it could be bad

_Spaghetto:_ also, Richie saved you guys by throwing books?

_Birb:_ Yes. I was surprised that he knew what a book was, to be honest

_Spaghetto:_ Hey, my boy's a Straight-A student!

_Mikey Moo:_ Back to the main topic, please?

_Birb:_ Sorry Mike, we're going to tell his parents now

_Spaghetto:_ Keep up filled in?

_Birb:_ Of course

** _0428_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Birb:_ So that was a fucking lie

_Birb:_ We went to the hospital but made sure that Alvin wasn't contacted

_Birb:_ They've been running tests and shit all morning but they can't know for definite if there's any permanent damage

_Birb:_ I think I've only seen Richie this stressed and scared when Eddie broke his arm last year

** _0517_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Billygoat:_ She's awake and they're running tests

_Billygoat:_ We're not allowed to see her yet and Richie nearly threw hands

_Billygoat:_ mayhaps their friendship is the best?

_Billygoat:_ also, Stan fell asleep so that's why I'm the messenger rn

** _0839_ **

** _Richie - Eddie_ **

_Eduardo:_ How are you holding up?

_Chee:_ I just want to know that she's going to be okay

_Chee:_ I love everyone in the Losers Club but Bev is special

_Chee:_ She's my best friend

_Chee:_ And I knew that Alvin was a piece of dirt but I didn't expect this to happen

_Chee:_ I would have done something earlier

_Eduardo:_ You can't blame yourself Rich, you didn't know that he would hurt her like this

_Chee:_ Bev told me that he would hit her

_Chee:_ She always said that she would have deserved it but I know that that's not true

_Chee:_ Alvin is fucking crazy and I let her stay with him when I knew that he was abusing her

_Eduardo:_ Rich, you didn't know that things would get this bad. Bev would have known when to get away if things were like this

_Chee:_ Then why didn't she get away Eddie?

_Eduardo:_ I don't know, Rich...

_Chee:_ I'll be okay when I know that she's okay

_Eduardo: _Rich?

_Chee:_ Yeah?

_Eduardo:_ I love you

_Chee:_ I love you too, Spaghetti man


	9. Chapter 9

** _0927_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Birb:_ She's awake and s a d

_Spaghetto:_ that's just Bev on the daily

_Birb:_ Well, you're not wrong

_Birb:_ The doctor's said that Alvin had cracked her head open but they stitched it back together

_Spaghetto:_ gross...

_Birb:_ The reason that she wasn't waking up was because Alvin had fucking choked her until she was out

_Mikey Moo:_ What the hell

_Birb:_ She has to stay at the hospital for a few days before they can release her but visitors are welcome

_Birb:_ Hint, Hint, she wants you guys here too

_Birb:_ "A losers reunion"

_Mikey Moo:_ a dumbass

_Birb:_ "Rude Michael"

_Mikey Moo:_ but still our favourite 

_Birb:_ "Better"

_Birb:_ She said that if you guys come then she'll be less sad

_Spaghetto:_ well now we HAVE to go

_Birb:_ "It wasn't a choice to start with Edward"

_Spaghetto:_ she spends too much time with Richie...

** _1108_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Mikey Moo:_ I hated seeing her like that

_Spaghetto:_ Same

_Bean:_ Like what?

_Spaghetto:_ She looked happy but she clearly wasn't

_Mikey Moo:_ She wants us to think that she's okay but her father has obviously put her through severe amounts of trauma

_Spaghetto:_ Her father put her into a fucking hospital

_Bean:_ What's going to happen once she gets released though?

_Trashdaddy:_ she's staying with me

_Mikey Moo:_ You're parents okay with that?

_Trashdaddy:_ they love Bev, they're happy about it

_Trashdaddy:_ she's like their daughter and they want to protect her, as do I

_Spaghetto:_ soft richie hours?

_Trashdaddy:_ mayhaps

_Trashdaddy:_ but my dick's still hard enough to fuck your mom

_Spaghetto:_ that's fucking disgusting dude

_Trashdaddy:_ :)

_Mikey Moo:_ anyway...

_Mikey Moo:_ What's going to happen with Alvin?

_Trashdaddy:_ my parents have phoned the cops on his sorry ass

_Trashdaddy:_ Dad's got enough cash to buy us the best lawyer that is willing to travel here

_Trashdaddy:_ Dentist perks

_Bean:_ I forget that Richie is secretly rich

_Trashdaddy:_ why else would I be called RICHie

_Billygoat:_ Stan and I have been reading this chat and Stan just threw his phone at Richie for that joke

_Billygoat:_ Bev is confused but highly entertained

_Spaghetto:_ I think if you gave Bev a piece of rope, she would be highly entertained

_Billygoat:_ "I'd make a noose, bitch boy"

_Spaghetto:_ I-

_Mikey Moo:_ Bev, no

_Billygoat:_ She's pouting and mumbling something about "father mike" 

_Mikey Moo:_ for legal reasons, I won't protest to being this group's father

_Spaghetto:_ Legal reasons?

_Mikey Moo:_ You're all immature as fuck

_Billygoat:_ He's not wrong

_Billygoat:_ Stan and Richie have been bickering to each other for the last 5 minutes about Richie's jokes

_Billygoat:_ Eddie and I are dumb bitches

_Billygoat:_ Bev is... Bev

_Billygoat:_ You and Ben are the most mature out of us

_Spaghetto:_ dare I say...

_Spaghetto:_ couple goals?

_Mikey Moo:_ you dare say it

_Bean:_ you are also correct

_Trashdaddy:_ gay

** _1425_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Fuk U Bicth:_ Surprise Bitches

_Fuk U Bicth:_ I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me

_Birb:_ That's a gay entrance

_Fuk U Bicth:_ I am a gay entering

_Trashdaddy:_ that's what she said

_Mikey Moo:_ Bev, how did you get a phone?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ Richie's dad is the best

_Fuk U Bicth:_ he also got me a cherry-flavoured sucker, so I'm good

_Spaghetto:_ you really are a child, aren't you?

_Fuk U Bicth:_ yep

** _1428_ **

** _Richie - Eddie_ **

_Eduardo:_ Is she alright?

_Chee:_ She's holding the sucker like it's a cigarette

_Chee:_ She flinches whenever the door opens

_Chee:_ She nearly cried when my dad gave her the phone

_Chee:_ No. She's not alright

_Eduardo:_ It's gonna take time. She's gonna need professional help, Rich 

_Chee:_ I know. It's the 'Convincing her that it's okay not to be okay' part that's the problem

_Eduardo:_ She'll get there. We'll work together, all of us

_Chee:_ I promised myself that I would find her

_Chee:_ And I'll keep that promise until we find our Bev again


	10. Chapter 10

** _1507_ **

** _Richie - Stanley_ **

_Ricey:_ Stan

_Staphley:_ Yes?

_Ricey:_ She's asleep but the doctors wanted to talk to my parents outside

_Ricey:_ I got told to stay in the room but they didn't close the door properly

_Ricey:_ The doctor was talking about autism and how he thinks Bev has it

_Ricey:_ Apparently because of her child-like behaviour and how she can't deal with really loud noises or bright lights

_Ricey:_ I looked it up on my phone and it makes sense 

_Ricey:_ "Children with ASD often have difficulty with social interaction. Children with ASD may have great ability in one area and great difficulty in another"

_Staphley:_ It... does make a lot of sense, but they can't know without running tests and stuff, can they?

_Ricey:_ Apparently it also runs in her family

_Staphley:_ Oh

_Staphley:_ They'll still have to run tests but... I think it's probably true from what we know

_Ricey:_ Out of all of us, why did it have to be her?

_Staphley:_ What do you mean?

_Ricey:_ Bev's already had to live with so much shit; her mom's death, her dad and his bullshit, all the crap at school and now this?? It's so unfair

_Staphley:_ It really is. Bev's been given the worst set of cards but she's still so strong. We'll be with her throughout everything and we'll support her

_Staphley:_ The best thing for you to do right now, is be there for her. You weren't meant to know this yet, neither was I. Stay with her when they tell her and do the tests

_Ricey:_ You're right... sorry for dragging you into this

_Staphley:_ It's all good Rich. You know that you can always rant or whatever to me

_Ricey:_ Soft Stanley? Unheard of

_Staphley:_ Shut up Richard. I do care, you know

_Ricey:_ I know... Thank you, Stan the Man

_Staphley:_ No problem, Rich the Bitch

_Ricey:_ rude

_Staphley:_ :)

** _1632_ **

** _Loser Bitches_ **

_Billygoat:_ who's superior; Twenty One Piolets or Panic! At The Disco?

_Birb:_ Both

_Spaghetto:_ Both

_Bean:_ Both

_Trashdaddy:_ MCR

_Mikey Moo:_ Do you guys know happiness?

_Trashdaddy:_ No

_Birb:_ No

_Billygoat:_ Hot Take, Yungblud is the best

_Mikey Moo:_ You guys need to listen to Troye Sivan and Lorde

_Trashdaddy:_ The Pretty Reckless will beat you up

_Birb:_ Who?

_Trashdaddy:_ The girl who played Jenny Humphrey on Gossip Girl and Cindy Lou Who in The Grinch

_Trashdaddy:_ Her band

_Spaghetto:_ Lana Del Rey would wipe the floor with them

_Trashdaddy:_ that's actually valid

_Mikey Moo:_ Lana is a queen

_Birb:_ Does this chat have rights?

_Birb:_ Maybe so

_Trashdaddy:_ Bev downloaded one song on the new phone

_Trashdaddy:_ "Cherry Bomb" By The Runaways

_Trashdaddy:_ and it's actually a bop

_Birb:_ Bev has like... the best taste in music anyway

_Mikey Moo:_ It makes sense

_Spaghetto:_ Hasn't she practically studied music since she could even read?

_Trashdaddy:_ Yep, she has the first-ever song that she wrote, framed 

_Trashdaddy:_ She was... seven when she wrote it, I think?

_Mikey Moo:_ Bev is my favorite musician 

_Billygoat:_ rt

_Trashdaddy:_ rt

_Bean:_ rt

_Spaghetto:_ rt

_Birb:_ rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Stan's Letter during this and started crying... I miss the Losers


End file.
